Crossing Worlds
by Kristin3
Summary: Two worlds Cross and I'm not talking about the past and future! Two Inuyashas and two Kagomes?! One Kagome is half demon and one Inuyasha is full human? This isn't good!
1. Default Chapter

Please don't hate me if I mess up. I've only watched the show a couple of times and read a few stories. So, please forgive me if I mess up.  
  
***************************************  
Crossing Worlds  
***************************************  
  
Intro-Kagome and Inuyasha has just came from the well. Inuyasha was in his usual stance. Arms crossed stubbornly over his chest and staring out at the forest. Kagome was standing beside him with her bag on her back, with a grin on her face.  
  
"I can't wait to see everyone again." She said.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go look for the sherds already. It's been atleast a week before I could drag you here." He said with a sneer.  
  
"Why don't you try to be nice for once in your life."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because it may seem farfetched but people might LIKE you a little better if you were nicer!"  
  
"I don't need friends."  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched. He had already got her in a bad mood. He woke her up at 6:00 in the morning because he couldn't find anything to eat.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha only had a second for his face to drop before before he hit the ground.  
  
"OW! What you do that for?"  
  
"Usless you want another one, don't talk to me like that again!"  
  
Inuyasha deiced not to try his luck and remainded silent when he got to his feet again. He brushed some dirt clumps form his hair.  
  
Then, there was a flash of light that blinded both Inuyasha and Kagome. When they opened their eyes, their jaws dropped.  
  
There, standing right by the well was an almost twin verson of both Kagome and Inuyasha! But they were both different. The 'twin' Kagome has silver-white hair with claws, dog ears and fangs! The 'twin' Inuyasha had black hair and looked exactly like Inuyasha when there was a new moon!  
  
"What in the world?!" Inuasha yelled as he looked at the two 'twins' of him and Kagome.  
  
"That's what I was going to say next." Said the 'twin' Inuyasha.  
  
******************  
  
Part 1- The story  
  
Well, they all sat down and talked it over. The Silver haired Kagome spoke up with her verion of how this could happen.  
  
"I think it's because our Dimensions were crossed when Inuyasha and I went through the well."   
  
It seemed simple enough.  
  
"But how could that happen? It never happened before." Asked the black haired Kagome.  
  
"Good point."   
  
They both looked down and put their hands on their chins in a thinking position. The two Inuyashas' were a little weirded out by how they did that.  
  
"So.. what's it like to be a demon?" asked the black haired Inuyasha to the silver haired one.  
  
"You feel stronger and want to kick the crap out of things. What's it like to be a human?"  
  
"You feel weaker and you want to run from things that want to kick the crap out of you."  
  
"Is that so? Well, I'm a human once every new moon."  
  
"Sucks don't it?"  
  
"Sure does."  
  
The Inuyashas stayed queit while the Kagomes continued the think about it. The Silver haired kagome sighed.  
  
"Well, we should think about that later. Right now I feel like doing something other then just sitting around all day. I've been doing that all week." She said as she glared at the black haired Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I wanted to spend atleast SOME time with my family ya know."  
  
"Feh! While some demon snatches the sherds when your having fun? Not on my time."  
  
"Well, Maybe my family is more important then any Jewel sherds!"  
  
They both were now standing up yelling in each others faces. The other pair stayed out of it and watched.  
  
"Well, the jewel sherds are more important then any stupid 'family'!"  
  
The vein in the black haired Inuyasha was about to pop. "SIT!"  
  
The silver haired Kagome hit the ground. The Silver haired Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"HA hahahaha! Man! I wish I had one for my kagome!"  
  
"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT!"  
  
The Silver haired Inuyasha hit the ground, and went deeper each time she yelled sit. By the time she stopped, he was about five feet below.  
  
The silver haired Kagome got up and flicked the dirt out of her hair. She growled at the black haired inuyasha.  
  
"Unless you want to be as deep in the ground as THAT Inuyasha, you'd better say your sorry."  
  
The Silver haired Kagome sneered slightly. The Silver haired Inuyasha looked at the Silver haired Kagome. They both smirked and jumped into a tree. Then, took off as quickly as their Demon feet could take them. The other two didn't have time to yell out 'sit' before they got too far away for it to work.  
  
When they stopped, they were by a lake. Kagome sighed and sat down in the tree by the lake. Inuyasha sat down on a tree across from it. They were facing towards each other.  
  
"How long do you think it will take them to get into Trouble?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Not very long if my kagome is with him."  
  
"Oh well. They can be each other's savors for a while. I dout anyone would go after them right now. I could smell Sango coming."  
  
"Sango is in your world too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The silence. A breeze blew by.  
  
"I'm getting confused."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, there being two.. yous. I guess I could call mine Inu. And you could call me Kit."  
  
"Kit?!"  
  
"Well, it'll work for until we can find some other name."  
  
"Alright.. Kit."  
  
They paused.  
  
"hey Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha was getting a little angry now. "What?"  
  
"Do you think if we said you know. the 's' word, it would make us face-plant?"  
  
"I don't know. How bout we try it out. SIT!"  
  
Suddenly Kit's branch cracked and she hit the ground.  
  
"HAHAHA! It works!"  
  
"I can see that!" Kit mummbled. Then she smirked. "SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha fell through his tree branch and onto the ground.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"We are going to kill each other if we keep on going."  
  
"I guess you're right. I will stop only if you do."  
  
"Ok. I'll stop."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both pulled themselves out of the deep holes they made. They shook the dirt from their hair.  
  
"Man. We are almost as bad as Kagome and Inu."  
  
"Yeah. I guess your right."  
  
"Ok. I'll promise never to say it again to you if you promise never to do that to me again."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Promise."  
  
They shook hands and smiled at each other for the first time since they meet.  
  
**************************************  
  
How do you like it? Please review! 


	2. Sesshoumaro's Attack

Hey! Happy New Year!  
  
*****************************  
Crossing Worlds  
*****************************  
  
Part 2-Sesshoumaro's Attack  
  
Inu and Kagome were left alone. They both had stayed, glaring at the place where Kit and Inuyasha had disappeared to.  
  
"How dare they!" Kagome said, crossing her arms over his chest.  
  
"Feh! How could she leave me alone like that? NOW how am I going to fight off demons who are after me?" Inu stuck out his tongue to where Kit had disappeared. "That's right! Run off like you always do! Who needs you!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu. He was hurt that Kit left like that. She could hear it in his voice.  
  
"It's ok. They always come back. They just need to let out a little steam. Besides, they can't find the jewel shards without us.. right?"  
  
Inu nodded. "Yeah. Only I can sence the shards. I wonder how long we will last without them here."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"You know, you can call me Inu. It's sort of my nick name. Everyone at school just calls me Inu."  
  
"Cool. Inuyasha gets mad when I call him that."  
  
"yeah well, it's like being called 'Dog' all day."  
  
Kagome giggled. Inu smirked. He kinda liked this Kagome. She was more down to earth and more like... him. His Kagome, she was a wild one! She always sneered, smirked, growled, grumbled and insaulted him.  
  
"Hey. Does your Kagome insault you?"  
  
"yeah. She calls me 'Twit' most of the time."  
  
"Inuyasha usually calls me 'Wench'."  
  
"Yeah. i know how you feel."  
  
Kagome smiled up at him and he smiled back. Then Sango came running up to them.  
  
"hey Inuyasha, Kagome!"  
  
Shippo was on her shoulder. he jumped off and onto Inu's head.  
  
"hey! Where did your doggy ears go? And your claws? It isn't a new moon tonight." Shippo questioned.  
  
"I don't think so, Shippo. I'm just an Inuyasha from a different world that's all. I'm full human."  
  
Sango looked at him, then at Kagome to confirm it.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Yep. Him and a Hayou version of my jumped out the well. Then, when we 'sat' them for being rude, they ran off."  
  
"Figures. Now we have to deal with two Hayous! This day just gets better and better."  
  
"What do you mean Sango?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Oh I didn't tell you? Sesshoumaro is chasing us. That's why we were running. Miruko is tring to deal with him but.."  
  
"uh oh!" Kagome said. "I feel Miruko too. He's running. he probably thinks Inuyasha is here!"  
  
"That's bad. Wait.. who is Sesshoumaro?" Inu questioned.  
  
"You don't have him in your time?"  
  
Inu shook his head.  
  
"Lucky you." They all said at the same time. Inu smirked. Shippo tightened his hold on Inu.  
  
"he's coming!"  
  
Inu looked up and saw Miruko jumped beside him. Miruko was panting for air.  
  
"He's all yours Inuyasha. I can't take another blow form him."  
  
Inu raised an eyebrow. Miruko finally got a good look at him. He gasped.  
  
"You're not Inuyasha! What happened?"  
  
"Long story." Inu said. They all watched as Sesshoumaro landed less then fifty feet away from them.  
  
"Inuyasha. You're human. So this is the time when you turn full human. Now, hand over the sword."  
  
Inu took a step back. He could feel the power that Sesshoumaro had. It was incredible! How could anyone ever defeat him?  
  
Inu tired to think as quickly as possible. He grabbed Kagome's bow and an arrow. He loaded it and pointed it to Sesshoumaro.  
  
"Don't take another step. I may not be half demon right now, but I still have enough power to defeat you Sesshoumaru!" Inu growled. If Sesshoumaro thought he was a half demon, then maybe he could bluff he way out of this fight, or until his Kagome decided to show her face.  
  
"You should know better then to think an arrow could stop me."  
  
Sesshoumaro charged. Even though he was moving very fast, Inu could see him. Strange enough, he could.  
  
'This has never happened before.' Inu thought, but didn't question it any further. Right now, staying a live was the most important thing.  
  
He aimed for his chest and let go of the arrow. It went straight to it's target, then Sesshoumaru tired to caught it. It burned through his hands and hit it's target.  
  
"YES!" Inu shouted. Kagome had seen it too. She was shocked. Miruko couldn't see Sesshoumaro's movements, but saw what happened and saw the arrow pass through his hands and hit his chest.  
  
Shippo smiled. "You did it Inu!"  
  
The arrow continued to burn through, then stopped. Sesshoumaro grabbed it and broke it in two. Inu's face fell.  
  
"You're stronger then I expected, but not strong enough to defeat me Inuyasha. Now say goodbye."  
  
Sesshoumaro attacked. Inu didn't have enough time to dodge. He wasn't as fast as his hayou counterpart. He was struck in the chest with Sesshoumaro's claws.   
  
It ripped through his clothes and deep into his chest. Inu screamed out in pain as he flew back and hit a tree. He sunk down into a sitting position and his head looking down. Blood flowed freeing from the wound and onto the ground. It soaked into his shit and pants. The grass below him was stained in blood. He gasped from air.  
  
'This is how it ends? I'm going to die in an era and a world away from my family. I will never see anyone ever again. Never be able to tell them how much I loved them. This is how it all ends. the hunt for the shard, meeting Shippo, Sango, Miruko and... Kagome.. Then out counterparts here,, in this world. I wish.. I could alteast see Kagome again before I die...' Inu thought.  
  
He felt tears sweal up in his eyes. He would never imagine this is how his life ends. He always thought that he would die in a nice warm bed surrounded by the ones he loves. His grandchildern and childern. He always wanted to have kids. Each of them would have cute dog ears, just like Kagome..  
  
Inu pushed himself into a standing position. He wasn't going to give up. Not now. Not ever!  
  
"So Inuyasha. You're back for more."  
  
"Bring it on Sesshoumaru! I can take anything you dish out!" Inu yelled looking hatefully at him. 'I don't care if i die, but I'm not going out without a fight!' 


	3. Inu's Fight

Sorry it took so long for me to update on this story! Really, I am sorry. I hope you like this chapter though.  
  
*****************************  
  
Crossing Worlds  
  
*****************************  
  
Part 3-Inu's Fight  
  
Inu set his jaw. His wound was aching like it was on fire! The skin surrounding it felt like it was being burned off. With every heartbeat the wound throbbed and blood flowed with it. Inu didn't care much about it. Right now, he had his life at stake, the human Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo to worry about.   
  
"I'm not going to lose to you." Inu growled in the back of his throat. Somehow, being in this world made him feel stronger. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had some type of power in him, just begging to come out.  
  
"At least you're going down honorable Inuyasha. It's much more then I could expect from a half-bred like you." Sesshoumaru said in his usual mono-toned voice.  
  
Inu cracked his fingers the way Kit would before a fight. He somehow felt like that would help loosen his fingers. Well, anything was worth a try at this point.  
  
Then, he saw it. An arrow going directly for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was busy looking at Inu to notice the arrow. It hit his armor on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Kagome, who was standing there with her bow and arrow.  
  
"Get away from him!" She shouted, grabbing another arrow, ready to strike. "I'll hit you with another arrow if you take so much as a step towards him."  
  
"I see you're still relying on human aid in battles Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
'I have to make him think I'm Inuyasha of this time! If he thinks he killed this Inuyasha, then maybe they can beat him the next time they meet. Or maybe, I can hold him off long enough for Kit to show up?' Inu thought to himself. The later one sounded a lot more appealing to him.   
  
"Stay out of it Kagome! I can handle it." Inu shouted. It caused Kagome to lower her bow.  
  
"But you'll be killed!" She said back.  
  
Inu held up a hand to pause her from raising her bow. "I'm fine. Go and find my friend, Kit."   
  
Kagome nodded, understanding. She went over to Sango. "Can I borrow Kirara?"   
  
"Umm of course." Sango answered. The little cat like demon jumped into the air, transforming into the huge, lion like demon. Kagome jumped on her back.  
  
"Make sure Inu doesn't get killed. Try to stall Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, riding off to find the two half demons.  
  
Inu watched Kagome go out of view, before turning back to Sesshoumaru. He could feel his body growing weaker from the lack of blood.  
  
'If I don't do something quick, I'll die standing here like an idiot!' Inu thought to himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped at him, another attack with his claws. Inu, was more ready this time. He used the tree he was near to his advantage. He ducked right under the blow, barely making it. A few strands of his hair were nipped off.   
  
The tree took the blunt of the blow. Inu dove to the side, just as his body screamed at him to do. He was able to escape the poison that leaked from Sesshoumaru's claws.   
  
Inu watched in horror as the tree that he was leaning against, turned into a hole in the ground. A stream of smoke coming from the hole.  
  
'That could have been me!' His mind screamed. 'I shouldn't have let go of that bow.'   
  
Inu felt his wound throb again, this time with pain from the movement Inu forced his body to do. He could barely bite back to howl of pain that threatened to creep out of his throat.  
  
Inu didn't have time to do anything else as Sesshoumaru's hand found it's way around his throat. The hand clamped around his neck and lifted him off the ground. The claws dug themselves into his throat.  
  
"Where is your sword?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"Up your ass and around the corner." Inu answered in response.  
  
The hand gripped him tighter, cutting off his air. Inu's hand clawed at Sesshoumaru's to release him. The burning in his lungs from unreleased air. His throat was growing sore and pounding with pain. His mind was going numb and his vision fading out at an alarming rate.  
  
Suddenly, a great force of wind started up. It pulled both Sesshoumaru and Inu towards it. Sesshoumaru was forced to let Inu go in order to stop himself from being pulled.   
  
Inu's body flew towards the opening in Miroku's palm. Miroku wrapped his beads around his hand again, stopping it from pulling Inu in. Sango reached out and caught Inu.  
  
"Let us take care of it from here." Sango said, getting up after placing Inu on the ground.   
  
Shippo started making a slightly whiny sound. "Inuyasha! You should have let us take over sooner! You're hurt!"  
  
"I'm fine." Inu said, but his throat was aching. His words were coursed and throaty. Inu sat up with a grunt of effort. His whole body was aching as it regained feeling. His throat was starting to swell due to the pressure put on it to stay closed. His eyes narrowed at Sesshoumaru. "I have to find a way to defeat him."  
  
"You can't! You're only human right now and you're too hurt to do much." Shippo said.  
  
"Don't worry about me so much Shippo." Inu said in a slightly calm voice. "I'm going to be fine. I can't explain it, but I know I'll be fine."  
  
Shippo started at him. "You're right. You must be from a different place. The Inuyasha here would have just hit me."  
  
Inu gave a choked chuckle, before standing back up. "Back off you two."  
  
Sango and Miroku stopped and turned to him.  
  
Inu smirked. "He's all mine."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but feel a huge knot of worry about Inu. Her mind kept telling her it was wrong to leave him alone like that, but if he didn't have help then he would die. She could help but Inuyasha could do more.  
  
Kagome spotted a mop of silver hair. Kirara dove down into the forest. Kagome spotted Inuyasha and Kit bickering over something, then saw a fish flop from shore into the water. Then, they started bickering louder.  
  
"It's your fault it got away!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Like I was the brilliant one who left it there! You stupid, idiotic flea infested-" But she was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Stop fighting! We have bigger problems!" Kagome said. "Inu's in trouble!"  
  
"What?!" Kit shouted. "Where?"  
  
"Back where you two left us! Sesshoumaru showed up!" Kagome said. Kirara already started back to the site. Inuyasha and Kit followed.  
  
"What's happened to him?" Kit asked before Inuyasha could say anything.  
  
"I think he's going to die if we don't do something quick." Kagome said.  
  
"Uh-oh.." Kit said. She stopped in her way over there. "We may want to stay away from there for awhile then."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped. "What?" They asked together.  
  
"See, Inu has this.. hidden power thing going on. If his life is in danger, he goes into super killer mode. He won't die, at least from another person. Once he killed the person trying to kill him, he will faint. Happens all the time." Kit said with a shrug. "Poor guy doesn't even know about it."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. Inuyasha glared at Kagome.  
  
"What?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Do I have that type of thing? Where I kill everything?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Oh... no. Don't be silly!" Kagome said, waving him off. 'Except when you turn full demon..'   
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but keep a steady glare on her. There was something she wasn't telling him. Kit patted his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Inu will take care of sesshou-whatever and then we'll be able to search for more jewel shards." Kit said, trying to bring the mode up a little.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's there. I can't just stay here. Besides, he's my brother. I have to be the one to kill him." Inuyasha said, finally understanding what Kagome said when she showed up. (A bit slow, isn't he?)  
  
Inuyasha quickly started up to go to the sight of the fight. Kagome and Kit went after him.  
  
"Ok, but when Inu turns his power on us, I'll just say I told you so." Kit said.  
  
Inu's eyes changed from the calm, hurting look to a deadly look in a spilt second.  
  
Miroku and Sango both moved away from him.  
  
"So. Ready to fight are you?" Sesshoumaru said, cracking his fingers for the impending fight.  
  
"Ready whenever you are." Inu replied. The pain in his chest eluded him as he became ready for the battle. "This time you'll be the one to howl in pain."  
  
I know, I really concentrated on Inu in this chapter! Sorry! Every character gets their own chapter to really prove themselves in this story. I won't tell you who wins the fight or if Inu gets out alive. Remember, he does have power, but he's also really injured. It's going to be an exciting battle! Don't miss it!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
